1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game in which three or more players play a game in which the players cause small pieces different in display from each other to rest, in order, on sections or divisions on a game board so as to surround the small pieces by pieces identical in appearance with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A game known from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2691/1978, comprises a board having its surface having applied thereto a figure in which an interior of a triangle in the form of a substantially rectangular triangle is divided into a plurality of small triangular divisions which are similar to the aforesaid triangle and which are identical in size with each other, and at least two sets of small pieces which are suited for being disposed respectively on the divisions of the figure on the board. The two sets are different in color from each other, and each of the two sets has a plurality of small pieces. Suitable marks are applied to a division located at the central position of the triangle, and to divisions located between the central position and the corners.
The game disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2691/1978 is arranged as follows: the marks on the divisions indicate only the central position and the peripheral positions, and a game is played by game regulations similar to those of the game of go in which two players play the small pieces alternately on the divisions on the board one by one, one or more small pieces cut off in way out are removed from the surface of the board, and the way cut at each of the corners of the triangle is less by one path.